A Special Bond
by little miss mysterious
Summary: Steve comes across a person from his past who he has missed deeply. What happens when they tell him something that they have been holding back since they last saw one another?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, this is my first Hawaii 5-0 story, so please be nice! I think you will like it because it's still a topic people like(i think and you'll c what it is) but there are still somethings that will be unique and different. And thank u to supergirl3684 for being such a big help! YOUR AWESOME SUPERGIRL! Now, on with the story! Disclaimer- I do not own Hawaii 5-0. Only my characters and the plot.**

Chapter 1

Steve was at his desk filling out paper work from the latest case. He had finally caught up on all of it because there hasn't been a new case in over a week. He was starting to get a bit antsy from sitting behind a desk. Finally he got sick of all the sitting still and decided to get some lunch. He walked out of his office and saw the rest of his team working on the computer table.

"I'm gonna go get some food. I'll be back in a bit," Steve announced, heading out the door when he heard Danny tell him to wait.

"What, Danny?"

"Can you bring me back whatever left over's you get?" Danny smiled. Steve pretended to think before saying the answer that he already knew before he finished asking the question.

"Nope. Be back in a while, and call me if anything comes up," Steve responded, leaving the building. Once he got outside, he smiled at the warm breeze that hit him. It was the beginning of summer and it was always his favorite time of the year.

He decided to go and get some Chinese and bring something back for the team, so he headed to his favorite place. He was about half way there when he saw a women pulled off to the side of the road. It looked like something was wrong with the car, so he decided to see if there was any way he could help her. Steve pulled over and got out of his truck, heading over to where the woman was standing.

"Hey, umm, do you need any help?" Steve asked.

"I don't think so, this th-" She started to say when she looked up toward him. "Steve?"

As soon as he heard her voice and saw those familiar crystal blue eyes, he knew exactly who the woman standing in front of him was.

"Ali!" He exclaimed, surprised to see his old girlfriend.

"It's me, Steve," She said giving him a hug. "It's been such a long time since I've seen you. How long have been in Hawaii?"

"A little less than a year, I'm pretty sure. I came back after my father got killed." Steve never like talking about his family life much, knowing that hers was never one people wished for.

"Yeah, I heard about that. I'm so sorry." Ali said before thinking of an idea. "Hey, if you're not doing anything, do you want to go and get some coffee or something? I don't have to go back to work until five tonight."

"Sure, but what about your car, though?" Steve asked, looking under the open hood to see if he could figure out what was wrong.

"I'm just gonna call a tow-truck. I've had that car since I was 18 and it is officially a piece of shit."

"Why don't you let me look at it and see if I can figure out what's wrong and if I can fix it?" Steve said.

"Suit your-self, but your only wasting your time." Ali smiled, knowing he wouldn't have taken no as an answer, even if she had.

"Well we will see about that," Steve responded, starting to look at the car. He figured out pretty quick that what she said was one hundred percent true, but he didn't want to admit it so he took a bit more time, to make sure he couldn't fix anything. Eventually though, he just gave up.

"Okay, you're right. This is the biggest piece of shit that I've seen in a long time." He closed the hood.

"Told you! Now let me call a tow truck and we can go get food," Ali said, pulling out her cell phone. She talked to the person on the other line and they were there with in ten minutes after she hung up. After the people towed her car, Ali and Steve got into his car and decided to go and get some pizza at ilanies.

The whole way there, he thought about Ali. She moved to Hawaii when she was ten to live with her grandparents because her parents were going through a really nasty divorce. The two of them went to the same schools and they were always partnered together because their last names were right next to each other in the alphabet.(Flashback of them meeting and being partnered up)

When they got to the pizza place, they ordered and then went to sit down. Ali pretended to be all pissed when Steve tricked her and paid for all of it.

"You didn't have to do that you know. This isn't even a date, therefore, you don't have to pay you asshole." Ali said laughing.

"Yeah, I know but I want to. Besides, I miss the way you would always get all mad about me paying. I wanted to see if you would still do it." Steve smiled, watching her put her curly blonde hair behind her ear.

"Jerk." She mumbled with a smile and it just made Steve laugh even more. It reminded him of their first date, back when they were in 8th grade.

**~~~Flashback~~~**

Steve walked up to the door and knocked on the door, hoping to god that it was the right address. The door opened and out came his date.

"Hey!" Ali said walking out the door, then closing it. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets go." He took her hand and they walked down the walkway to his mom's car. They got in and his mom started to drive to the movie theater. They made small talk the whole way theater, while his mom smiled in the front. When they finally got dropped off at the movies, the two of them ran inside.

"So what movie are we seeing?" Ali asked, looking at the list of movies playing"

"Not sure," Steve replied, "What do you want to see?"

After talking about all their options, they decided on a new action comedy movie that they had heard from friends that it was really good. They went up to get there tickets, then went and got food. The whole time Ali and Steve talked about everything under the sun. While getting the food, Ali noticed that Steve was nervous. She nudged him, making Steve look at her.

"What?"

"Stop being nervous."

"I'm not nervous."

"Yes you are. I can see it."

"Fine, then what am I nervous about? I know it's your first date too." She thought for a minute, then realized he was right.

"Jerk," She said glaring at him, but with a smile on her face. Steve laughed at her, then paid and walked in to the theatre to watch the movie, with her at his side. The theatre didn't have anyone else, so they sat in the very back.

The whole movie they talked about what happened in it. If they weren't the only ones in the theatre, they would have been kicked out. When the movie was over, they went out holding hands. Steve went to the pay phone to call his dad to come and pick them up. They sat out front and waited for their ride, quoting lines from the lines to entertain themselves.

Steve's dad finally got there and they headed back to Ali's house. When they got there, Steve walked her up to the front door.

"I had a lot of fun tonight. Thanks for asking me out," Ali said.

"I had a lot of fun too. I hope we can do this again."

"Me too. I hope it's soon. See ya!" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek, before going inside the house.

Steve stood there for a second, processing what just happened. His dad then honked the horn, pulling him out of his thoughts. He ran back and hopped in to the front seat.

"So you had a good night?" His father asked, having seen the kiss his son had received from the girl that he knew Steve has had a crush on for a while now.

"Ya, I had a really great time." Steve said, with one of the biggest grins ever on his face.

**~~~End of Flashback~~~**

When they got there drinks, she started to ask him about his life.

"So what are you still doing in Hawaii? I thought you were a Navy SEAL?"

"The governor wanted set up her own special task force to do some police work around the island, and she made me in charge of it. What about you? You said you always wanted to be an interior designer." Steve stated, taking a sip of his drink.

"I had a change of heart. Now I'm a prosecutor and I do a pretty good job of it to." She said in a very cute kind of arrogant way that made Steve want to play along.

"Really? Well how good are you?"

"I got a 93% closing rate." This didn't surprise Steve at all. Ali was always a very protective nature and always stood up for what she believed in.

"That is good!" When they had gotten the pizza, Steve told Ali about how horrible Danny thought ham and pineapple on pizza was.

"How can someone not like pineapple and ham on pizza? I liked it even before I came here." Ali said taking a bite of her pizza.

"I keep asking him that same question. But he's from New Jersey and claims that he hates, and I quote 'this pineapple infested hell hole.'"

"Then why is he here?"

"His ex moved here and brought their daughter. He wanted to be able to see her so he moved here."

"That's sweet," She said softly. "So how's Mary? I haven't seen her since you guys left."

"Mary's still her trouble making self. She lives in LA and hasn't really changed at all. She grew, but I think that's it."

"I think she would have grown since she was 12. But it's good that she hasn't changed. I always liked that trouble making side to her. I remember when she once died your hair blue in the middle of the night. I could not stop laughing," Ali laughed. Steve remembered that. He was not at all happy with Mary, but she was an angel the next night when she found out that he was babysitting her because their parents were going out.

"That was just mean. Anyways, how are your grandparents?"

She sighed. "They both died from cardiac arrest, my grandma when I was 21 and my grandpa about 2 years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, don't be. They both lived long lives that they were proud of and it was just their time to go. I'm just happy it was after I turned 18. I would have had to go back and live with my mom."

"Was she still trying to get custody of you?" Steve asked, remembering how much Ali detested her mother.

"Yup, and she kept coming back every year after that." Steve remembered the day that he met Ali's mom. It was one of those days he wished had never happened.

**~~~Flashback~~~**

Ali and Steve sat next to each other on the beach behind Steve's house. They surfed and swam for a couple of hours, but eventually got tired and decided to take a break. They were talking about school when Steve's mom called out to them.

"Ali, your grandmother was just on the phone. She said that she needs you home right away."

"Did she say why?" Ali asked.

"Sorry sweetie, she didn't. All she said was that it's an emergency and that it might be a good idea if Steve went over with you."

"Umm... Okaay. Thank you." Ali said, looking at Steve with a very confused look. They talked about what her grandmother could want as they rode their bikes to her house. When they got there, they put the bikes in the back and headed into the house.

"Grandma! Grandpa! I'm home," She yelled through the house.

"We're in the back room sweetie," They heard her grandfather yell.

They went to the back and saw another woman with her grandparents. Steve didn't know who it was but he could tell that Ali did by the mix of emotions that he saw in her.

"Hey Allison." The women walked closer to Ali after saying this, but stopped when she saw Ali stepping back.

"It's Ali. What are you doing here?" She asked with a strong venom in her voice.

"Ali," Her grandfather said very sternly, "That is no way to talk to your mother."

Hearing this, Steve fell in to a moment of shock. Not because of her grandfather being stern, but because hiss girlfriends mother was in the room. Ali rarely ever talked about her parents, but when she did, it was never anything good about them. Ali mumbled an apology but said nothing else.

"So, who is your friend?" her mom asked talking about Steve.

"Steve, he's my boyfriend." Her mom gave everyone a quizzical look.

"Don't you think you're a bit young. I mean you're 15 year old freshman. It just seems a bit young."

"No!" Ali raised her voice in defence, moving closer to Steve. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her, as if protecting her from her mother and proving a point. "We've been dating since the beginning of 8th grade and we're sophomores, not freshman. What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry about messing up what grade you're in Ali. I'm here because I haven't seen you in a while." Ali got pretty mad at that.

"A while is a couple of weeks. Not five years." Ali snapped at her. "So, what's the real reason? Because I doubt that you all of a sudden just want to see me again."

Ali's mom started to lose her patients. "I want custody of you. You're my daughter, and I have every right to it."

That's when Ali lost it and started to scream at her mother. "You have absolutely no right to have custody! The last time I saw you was when that social worker came and picked me up to take me to the airport so that I could live here! You didn't even fight for me when the guy picked me. You never sent me any letters, never called, or anything! At least dad had the decency to send me a birthday and Christmas card!" By then Ali was in full tears. Her mother started to say something but was interrupted by Ali.

"Don't. Just leave, and don't come back," Ali said, running up the stairs to her room. Everything was still for a second, everyone processing what just happened. When it finally clicked for Steve, he ran up to her room to go and see is he could talk to her.

When he got up there, he knocked and asked, "Can I come in?" He heard a small mumble, so he assumed it was ok. He entered the room to see his girlfriend on her bed, crying like he has never seen before.

"Hey, you okay?" Steve asked her, sitting next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"No." She said softly, a new set of tears flowing. They just sat there for a while, not talking at all. After a while, Ali's grandmother came up and told them that her mom had left, and that Steve could stay for dinner if he wanted. Steve thanked her, but they just stayed like that the rest of the night, until the two of them fell asleep on her bed.

**~~~End of Flashback~~~**

"That's horrible. Did she keep coming even after you turned 18?"

"No, but only because I filed a restraining order on her. I just couldn't let her around Bridget." She said quietly.

"Who's Bridget?" Steve asked, trying to think of anyone it could be. She was an only child, and she only ever let a few people close to her. He noticed how shocked Ali looked when she heard the question, and how she looked like she was about to start crying.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Steve said trying his best to calm her down.

"No, it's just that..." She took a deep breath, "Bridget's our daughter."

**DUN DUN DUN! So yeah, it's one of those stories. But i have some unique ideas, and I am totally up for hearing other ideas form u! I hope to update at least once a week, but it depends on my homework load and what period i have study hall each week. ****Please review if u want the next chapter up fast, or even if u just liked it. Actually, as long as it's not a flame, just please review. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED! ok, I think thats it. Bye and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait. Just an FYI, Lori is not part of the team in this story. Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0, just Ali, Bridget and her friends.**

"Wait. Did you just say OUR daughter?" Steve asked, for once wishing he was wrong.

Ali nodded. "Yeah, I said ours. As in yours and mine." She was half excepting this kind of a reaction, so she tried to be as calm as possible.

"Are you sure?" He kept asking.

"Yes, I'm sure. I found out I was pregnant a month after you left." She smiled softly, trying her best to help him process the information. A million things were running through his head. He thought back to the night when it must have happened.

**~~~Flashback~~~**

"You can't be serious!" A young Steve yelled at his dad.

"Steve, I'm sorry, but you aren't going to change my mind. You're going to live with your Aunt Sarah. It's not safe for you to stay here," His dad tried to explain to him.

"This is completely unfair! I don't want to leave!"

"Steve, this is for your best interest. Yo-" John was interrupted by his son, who was now completely pissed.

"My best interest, really? Because I would much rather stay here. I don't want to leave. My friends are here; Ali's here, you and Mary are here. And I don't want to leave mom," Steve said. He knew it was a low blow mentioning his mother, but it was his best chance and it was true. He took Mary to their mothers grave a couple of times a week, but he didn't think that his dad knew, or even cared.

"Steve, I'm sorry, but again, there is no way your changing my mind. Now go up stairs and pack. Your plane leaves at 4:20 and Mary's leaves at 3:55."

"Wait! Are you saying Mary and I aren't even going to be living together! Why the fuck not?" Steve may not always get along with his little sister, but the two have gotten a lot closer since their mother's death.

"Watch your language Steven! And again, it's for both of your safety."

"How is this keeping us safe? You're sending us away to places that we have never been before, to people we've never meet."

"I can't tell you. It's not safe," His father said once again, still not giving Steve a straight answer.

"Whatever," Steve replied quietly, walking out the back door to the beach. He started walking away, but started running after his dad tried to get him back inside the house. He kept running along the beach until he got to where he wanted to be. Steve walked around to the front and knocked. The door opened up, showing his girlfriend to him.

"Hey Steve," She said. "What are you doing here?" She looked at the clock to see that it was six.

"My dad is sending me to go and live with some relatives on the Mainland," Steve responded.

"What? Why?" Ali asked, before realizing they were still standing outside. "Come inside first."

Steve went in and followed Ali to her room. When he realized her grandparents weren't there, he asked where they were.

"They went to go visit a dying friend of theirs on the big island, so it's just me here tonight. Why is your dad sending you to the Mainland?" Ali replied sitting on her bed, Steve then sitting next to her.

"He says it's not safe here, but won't tell me why?" Steve said, the anger in his voice easily spotted. Ali looked at Steve with sorrow.

"When are you leaving?" Ali asked softly.

"Tomorrow at 4:20."

"He only told you the day before you leave. That doesn't give you much time to say goodbye to anyone."

"I think that's what he wanted. He didn't want anyone to know Mary and I are leaving." Steve paused for a minute, "I'm not even going with Mary. We're going to different relatives in different parts of the country." At that moment, Ali hated Steve's dad for doing that to him. Did he even realize how much he was hurting his kids?

"I just want to spend as much time with you as possible before I leave." Steve said wrapping his arm as around Ali. Ali was crying now, not wanting to believe that the boy she had been dating for almost three years, and crushed on for much longer, was going to be leaving soon.

"So," She said whipping her tears, "What do you want to do tonight?"

"I want to do something that we haven't done yet, but nothing too big. Just something kind of nice. Any ideas?" Steve asked.

"What about trying to make dinner here and then watch one of my grandparent's old movies."

"I like that idea," Steve said with a smile.

"Well the, let's go find something we can cook," Ali replied, running out of the room towards the kitchen, with her boyfriend right behind her.

They decided to try and make tortellini, which didn't fail to badly. After that they made brownies and watched The Grapes of Wrath. Half way through the movie, Ali started to kiss Steve. They kept kissing for a few minutes before Steve pulled away.

"What has gotten in to you?" He said with a smile.

Ali took a deep breath and said, "I want to do it."

"Do what?" Steve asked, not knowing what she meant.

"I want to go all the way tonight. You know, do it." She said with a smile.

Steve was a bit shocked. "You mean have sex?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because, you said you wanted to do something we've never done, and I know you're not gonna ask."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're a gentleman. All of my friends who have boyfriends complain about them asking for it, but you never have." Steve thought for a second. He had always wanted to, but he never wanted her to be uncomfortable, or for her to feel pressured.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked to make sure it wasn't just because she wanted to make him happy. He was answered with another passionate kiss, and Ali starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Positive." She said, pulling him up to her room.

**~~~End of Flashback~~~**

He never forgot about that night. It was hard for both of them to say goodbye the next day. Then one thing in particular came to his mind.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? I mean, we still talked on the phone every once in a while. We lost contact when I went became a SEAL. That gave you at least a year or two to tell me about her." Steve asked, seeming to get a bit frustrated as each word left his mouth in realization.

Ali sighed, "To be completely honest, I'm not totally sure. At first it was because I knew as long as you were a minor, I knew your dad wasn't going to let you come back to Hawaii. I didn't think it would be fair to tell you and then you can't come to see her. Then, when I was going to tell you, I found out that you joined the Navy and wanted to become a SEAL. I just... I just couldn't tell you after that. I wanted to wait until you came back to Hawaii. I didn't think that it would be this long though. She knows about you though."

"She does?'

"Yeah, I didn't want her to think that she abandoned. She knows a good amount about you too. She know you're a SEAL, what you look like, or at least what you looked like when you were 16, and she knows her middle name is Audrey after your mother. I even made her last name McGarrett instead of Matthews because I thought it might help her remember you."

Steve understood and was at least thankful that she told her that, though he still wished he had been able to help her raise their child. "What about your grandparents? How did they react?"

Ali smiled a bit at this. "My grandpa wanted to kill you. He thought you knew and just bailed as soon as you found out, but I told him the truth and they understood. They weren't to terribly happy with me at first, but they were really helpful and supportive. After Bridget was born they wanted me to still get an education, so they watched her when I was in classes. Didn't have much of a social life though."

"At least you weren't all alone. I still wish you told me though."

"I know, and I regretted not telling you every day." Ali thought for a second before remembering something. "Do you want to meet her?"

Steve thought the answer was kind of obvious, but before he could reply, Ali said, "Sorry, stupid question. I meant do you want to go and meet her right now?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not? She told me that she was just gonna stay home today and hang out, maybe go and surf. Her friends might be over, but really there is no reason not to meet her right now. I think it's one of those 'the sooner, the better' situations." Steve thought for a minute, before realizing she was right.

"Sure, but I don't even know her age or anything else other then the fact that her name is Bridget and that she is our daughter."

"She just turned 14 about a week and a half ago, on June 2nd. Any more questions or are you going to answer my question?" Steve thought for a minute before realizing that the math didn't add up.

"Wait, it was October when I left, that's at the most 8 months. Last time I checked, pregnancies last 9."

"She was born 6 weeks premature. There was a little scare when she was first born, but she's fine. The only things are that she's a bit small for her age and she that she gets sick more often then she probably should, it's easy to deal with though."

"Well then, I guess we should go then." Steve said getting up with Ali, heading to his car. They didn't talk much on the way there except for him asking where she lived.

"Same place I always have. Take a left here," She said.

When they got there, they could hear yelling from the house. Ali noticed the worried look Steve had.

"You nervous?"

"No! Why would you think that?" Steve said defensively, even though it was true.

"Because you're about to meet the daughter you never knew you had. But it's just a thought." She said nonchalantly. Steve smiled and rolled his eyes at the comment, exiting the truck with Ali following him. Ali stepped in front when they got to the front door, opening it up, letting them both in. The first thing they heard from the moment they stepped in the door was a loud yelp.

"What was that?" Steve asked.

"Probably one of Bridget's friends just being weird," Ali explained.

They walked into the living room to see six teenagers, 3 boys and 3 girls. Steve saw that four of them were in a dog pile on one of the couches.

"You guys are so weird, you know that right?" The girl who wasn't in the pile said.

"Yes, and that is why you love us," The guy on the bottom said.

"So, is this what you guys have been doing all day?" Ali said, making their presence known.

"Hi mom," The smallest girl said, the one not in the pile. Steve assumed she was Bridget, considering she's the one who called Ali mom.

"No, don't worry; this isn't what we've been doing all day," The boy next to Bridget started to say, "Julia just decided to attack Matt for no apparent reason." Everyone then looked at the girl in the middle of the pile. When she realized this, she gave a huge cheesy smile.

"Yeah, and she still won't tell us why she attacked me!" said the boy at the bottom. Steve guessed that he was Matt and the girl with the cheesy grin was Julia.

"Then what are Meli and Ryan doing in the pile?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, what are we doing here Scott?" The girl on the top of the pile asked.

"I don't know Meli, why are you and Ryan doing on Julia and Matt?" Scott asked her.

"I don't know, we wanted to I guess? Ryan?" Meli said

"Your answer is as good as mine." The boy in the middle said.

"Hey, did anyone notice the dude standing by Ali?" Scott said, pointing to Steve.

"Oh my gosh it's a person! Who are you?" Julia said, trying her best to turn around and see him.

"Umm..." Ali started, unsure of what to say. Steve saw this, so he intervened.

"I'm Steve McGarrett. I'm an old friend of Ali's." Right when he said his name, all the teens, especially Bridget, gave a shocked expression, with the exception of one.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Ryan asked softly. Meli then elbowed him in the gut, whispering back, "McGarrett is Bridget's last name. That's her dad, you dumb-ass."

There was a bit of an awkward silence before Bridget decided to introduce everyone to Steve.

"Well, I'm Bridget, Ali's daughter," _And yours, _everyone thought. "And these are my friends Scott, Matt, Meli, Ryan and Julia." Everyone waved to him, and Steve waved back. Steve took a good look at his daughter. He saw that she looked a lot like him except in teenage girl form. She had a lot of the same facial features, tan skin, and hazel eyes. She looked like she had a lean athletic figure, but Steve couldn't really tell her size or stature because she was curled up on the couch. The only resemblance to her mother that she seemed to have was her curly, dirty blonde hair that looked pretty long, and her messy long bangs.

"Can we get back to the movie? So far it's taken us an hour to watch 20 minutes of it. There's still a good two hours," Matt said, reminding his friends of what they had been doing earlier.

"Okay, everyone off!" Julia shouted, pushing Ryan and Meli off of her. Both yelped a bit when they fell, but then walked to a different place in the room, and Julia ended up on the floor. Just then Steve's phone buzzed, telling him he had a text. It was from Danny. _**Got a case, need you back at headquarters.**_

"Sorry but I got to go. My partner just said we got a case." Steve was about to ask to talk to Ali in private before Bridget spoke up.

"I thought you were a Navy SEAL. Why would you have a case?" She asked.

"Bridget, it's rude to ask about people's personal lives." Ali told her daughter.

"No, it's okay. I was until the governor made me the head of a special task force." Steve answered his daughter.

"Well let me lead you out." Ali said walking to the front door. When they got there, they talked briefly about what they would do about Steve and Bridget getting to know each other better. They thought him coming over for dinner every night might be a good idea to start, but decided to talk more about it later. They exchanged numbers, and Steve left. He drove in silence, thinking about what might have happened if he had been told about Bridget. When he first got to head quarters, he didn't see anyone. Steve looked around and saw his team and Grace watching a movie.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked, causing everyone to turn around.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace said, jumping off her chair to give Steve a hug. He hugged her back then picked her up.

"Hey Grace, long time no see. So, what are you guys doing? I got a text from Danny telling me you guys got a

case."

"I didn't text you." Danny took out his phone to look if he sent it. Steve noticed that Grace looked a little bit guilty.

"Grace, did you text me using your dad's phone?" Grace didn't even try to deny it.

"I wanted to see you but Danno said he wasn't sure when you were gonna be back. I just wanted to see you," She said trying to make herself sound innocent.

"Grace, you shouldn't have done that. He might have been in the middle of something important," Danny scolded his daughter.

"Sorry," Grace mumbled.

"It's okay, you actually got me out of an awkward situation," Steve explained, putting Grace down.

"What awkward situation was that?" Chin asked.

"Meeting the teenage daughter that I never knew I had." This gave Steve some very shocked looking expressions from his teammates. Grace wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, to focused on the movie.

"Wait, big bad navy SEAL has a kid? How'd you find out?" Kono asked, very interested in the story.

"Well, I ran into my old girlfriend. We grabbed lunch and we caught up, and that included telling me I have a daughter."

"Is it that girl I always saw you with when you were younger? Amy, I think?" Chin asked, vaguely remembering him having a girlfriend.

"Yeah, her name's Ali Matthews and my daughter's name is Bridget. She was my girlfriend from the 8th grade till the day I left the islands, when I was 16. I guess I got her pregnant the day before I left."

"So you come across your ex, catch up, find out you have a daughter and then just meet her. How did that work out?" Danny asked, just imagining how funny that would have been to see.

"Kind of. Bridget had a bunch of friends over when I meet her, so I didn't really get to know her. I'm gonna call Ali tonight so we can figure something out."

"Well, why don't you just relax and wrap your head around this for a while, and if anything comes up in the next couple days, we'll take care of it." Chin offered.

"But you do know we are eventually going to want to meet this kid and ex-girlfriend of yours, right?" Kono said with a smile on her face.

"I didn't expect anything less." Steve replied, sitting down in a chair.

"Danno." Grace said.

"Yes monkey?" He responded.

"I thought you said only adults who are in love and married can have kids. How does Uncle Steve have a daughter if he wasn't an adult yet and wasn't married?" She asked.

Danny gave Steve a death glare and Steve just smiled.

"Not my fault that's what you told your kid."

**Again, sorry it took so long. I hope to have the next chapter up by Saturday because I have a couple of days off. Thank you to everyone who subscribed to the story or put it as their favorite, but I would love more reviews. And thank you to everyone who reviewed also. I loved every single one of them. So please review and I hope to be back soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again. Sorry it took me a while to do this chapter. Turns out study hall is the best time to work on the story, not when I have a bunch of free time. This chapter is a bit shorter, so sorry about that too. But my best friend now reads this story so she is gonna be on my ass to update as quickly as possible. Also, I put pictures of my characters on my profile, so if you want to check those out. Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters in it.**

Steve walked up to the door that he had become very familiar with in the past weeks. Ali and he decided it would be best for him to come over after he got off work every day, and if he didn't have work, he would come over in the morning and keep an eye on Bridget and her friends for Ali. He unlocked the door with the key Ali gave him and walked in to the house.

"Hello?" He said, not seeing anyone in the living room.

"We're in the kitchen," He heard Bridget yell. He walked into the kitchen to see Bridget and Julia eating strawberries.

"Hi Steve," both girls said, Julia much louder than his daughter. It kind of upset Steve that Bridget didn't call him dad, but he understood. He couldn't expect her to just call someone she hardly knew dad, even if he was.

"Hey girls. Where's your mom, Bridget?" He asked getting a beer out of the fridge.

"She got stuck late working on a case. She should be home soon though." Bridget answered, about to eat another strawberry before Julia grabbed it out of her hand and ate it.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that." She slapped her friend, who had a huge smirk on her face.

"Well, next time don't take the one I want and I won't take it from you." Bridget rolled her eyes and just grabbed another one.

"Where are the other four? Aren't they always here too?" Steve learned that the group of friends were all very close. Bridget, Scott, Ryan, Meli and Matt had been friends since kindergarten, and Julia joined them after she moved from the big island. It was pretty rare that he saw Bridget without at least one of them.

"Meli and Matt have family visiting, so they won't be here tonight; Scott has social services coming sometime today, so he may or may not be over later and Ryan I think had a dentist appointment, so he'll be here soon." Bridget listed off her friends.

"Social services?" Steve thought fourteen was a little young to have to deal with them.

"Yeah, his parents died 2 years ago and he lives with his siblings. He's one of the older ones so he gets to help take care of the younger ones." Julia explained with her mouth full of food.

"How old are all of them?"

"I'm pretty sure the ages are 25, 21, 17, 14, two 12, 9, 8, 6 and 4. Something like that, I know he's the fourth oldest, that there are ten of them and that there a set of twins," Bridget said talking the bowl that had the strawberries to the sink and washing it out.

"Wow. That can't be easy on anyone. What happened to their parents?" Regularly Steve wouldn't pry, but Ali had warned him that she was already like another parent to some of Bridget's friends, so he might as well know what's going on in their lives because it might happen to him too.

"Well after Kate was born, the six year old, they found out their mom had terminal lung cancer. Then two years after the twins were born she died. Their dad took it really hard and got really drunk one night. He tried driving home but ended up dead in a car crash."

"Man, that can't be easy on anyone."

"It wasn't. But his oldest sister, Sarah, is married and out of college so the court wasn't worried about her not being able to support them financially. Also helped that my mom knew the judge and told them it would be best to keep the family together."

Steve was about to ask how the kids took it when they heard someone come in through the back door.

"Someone's here!" Julia shouted running to the back. A few seconds later, Steve and Bridget heard a loud thump and a loud grunt. They went out to see Ryan trying to keep his balance with Julia on his back.

"Whoa!" Ryan yelled as he fell on the ground.

"Julia, seriously? Don't try and kill him." Bridget went over to help Ryan up.

"It's not my fault he's a klutz. And it's not like I don't do it to him every time I see him, Scott or Matt. I even did it during class that one time when Matt came late. Mr. Kim was so mad at me. I had detention for like a month," Julia laughed.

That was one thing that Steve was happy about with Bridget. Of all her friends, she seemed to be the quietest and the most reasonable, always trying to get her friends to not do things that will get them in trouble. Unfortunately, since she was the smallest and a bit of a push over, they usually ended up doing something they knew they weren't supposed. At least Scott was a bit more stubborn with keeping them out of trouble, and now Steve knew why.

"That's still not a good reason to kill me." Ryan stood up, then picked up Bridget and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! I'm not the one who jumped you! Why are you picking me up?"

"Because you're lighter and you don't bite."

"Steve, some help please?" She looked up at him. Steve just laughed.

"Sorry kid, you're on your own."

"Thanks. If you put me down, I'll get changed and we can go swimming." Bridget pleaded. Ryan thought for a second before Bridget interrupted saying, "Hurry up and decided before all the blood rushes to my head please."

"Fine." He said putting her down, just to have Julia jump back up on his back. Steve just shook his head and walked back to the kitchen as Bridget ran up to her room. Right as he passed the front door, he saw Ali entered. He grabbed her by surprise, pulling her into a kiss.

"Well that was a nice hello," Ali said after pulling away. After Steve had gotten to know Bridget after a few days, he also wanted to start a relationship with Ali again. She was reluctant at first, but she eventually gave in after making sure Bridget was fine with it. Steve kissed her again and saw Bridget walk down the stairs.

"Gross," She groaned, causing them to pull away. "Just because I said I'm fine with you two doing the relationship thing doesn't mean I want to see you guys making out."

"What? Kids see their parents kiss other people, so what's so bad about this?" Ali asked her.

"I've known Steve for about a month. That's what's weird about it," She said, heading toward the beach out back.

"Wait, you're not wearing that," Steve said, talking about her bright pink string bikini.

"What? I haven't worn it in forever, so why not. People wear them all the time."

"No, now go change." Steve pointed up the stairs to her room.

"Mom," Bridget whined, seeing if she really had to.

"Yes Bridget, listen to your father. Now go change," Ali replied. Bridget rolled her eyes and went up stairs while Steve followed Ali into the kitchen.

"Why does she do that?" Steve asked.

"Do what?" Ali asked, getting things out to make dinner.

"Ask you if she has to do something after I told her to already."

"Probably because she doesn't know you as well and still doesn't think you have a lot of authority over her. Don't worry it will go away with time."

"I hope so," He answered, seeing Bridget walk by the kitchen. "Bridget come in here."

She came in and showed him that she was now wearing board shorts and a much less revealing bikini top, knowing that was what he wanted. "Happy now?"

"Yes, you can go know, and don't go to far." Steve said as she left.

"I know," She yelled through the house.

"Who knew the Navy SEAL would be so protective of his teenage daughter after only a month?" Ali teased.

"Just doing my job. Now, how can I help with dinner?"

They worked on dinner for a while until all that was left to do was let the food cook. They went outside to the patio and watched the teens goof off in the water. Scott arrived sometime when Steve and Ali had been inside, so they were now playing chicken. Bridget was on Scott's shoulders and Julia was on Ryan's, and it looked like Julia and Ryan were winning, but it was close.

"So tell me something about Bridget that she would never tell me. Not like a secret, but something she just might be embarrassed about or just wouldn't come up," Steve said to Ali.

"Hmm... Well she wants to go into some form of criminology."

"Really? She doesn't seem like the kind of girl to want to fight crime."

"She does though. She loves solving crimes, and she's pretty good at it too. I've gotten her to help with a couple of my own cases before," She said, getting up to check on dinner.

"Hey, the food's ready. Can you call in Bridget and the other three?" Ali asked Steve. He got up and went closer to the water where he yelled the message to the teenagers. They came in quickly, drying of before they went in. Everyone was sitting and Ryan realized something.

"Hey, where are Matt and Meli?"

"You just noticed. That's sad brah," Scott laughed.

"Screw you. And again, where are the twins?"

"They have family visiting." Bridget explained.

"So, when ever my family comes to visit, I crash here." Julia said.

"Well, most people actually hang out with their family when they visit."

"Yeah, well my family sucks. Their all fricken workaholic surgeons who expect me to be one also. And we all know that's not happening in a million years.

"What do you want to do then?" Steve asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not a big fan of blood or needles. Plus science is my worst subject." Julia kept eating her food.

"At least they don't try to buy you. My parents just don't get that I'm not gonna chose which one I like more, but they think that whoever gives me and my brother more will be loved more." Ryan argued.

"At least your guys' parents are still alive," Scott said softly. Everyone realized what was being said after he talked, and the conversation automatically quieted. After they finished dinner, everyone helped clean up and went out to the patio. Everyone was talking while Ryan and Julia bickered. They ended up wrestling on the ground with everyone watching when Scott thought of an idea.

"Who wants to go surfing?"

"I do!" Bridget and Ryan said.

"Steve, Ali, either of you want to go."

"I'm good, you should go though. I can't remember the last time I saw you surf," Ali said to Steve.

"No, I'm okay. You guys go." He replied.

"Oh come on. We can probably find another board and we can see who's better than her old man." Julia said with giddy talking about Bridget.

"Who are you calling old? I'm 30, probably younger than any of your parents. And you're not surfing either."

"I can't surf. Now go prove you're not old and surf."

"Fine," He said getting up, "I can't believe I'm taking orders form a fourteen year old. Fifteen minutes later the four of them were out in the ocean waiting for the first wave. When it came, Bridget was the first one to call it. She swam up to it and got up with ease, riding the wave like she owned it. Steve had seen her surf a couple of times, but never realized how good she actually was. Ryan was also surprisingly good. They went for a while, everyone doing pretty well, thought they all had a good whip out or two. About an hour later they decided to call it a night. They went in to see Julia and Ali with a plate of cookies out for everyone. While they were eating, Steve decided to spark conversation.

"I didn't know you two were that good of surfers, Bridget and Ryan."

"I'm not that great, but Ryan has been getting sponsorship offers for a while now. Even won a couple a competitions," Bridget explained.

"Really? That's good, ever taken any of the offers?"

"Nah, I love to surf too much to have the pressure of having to do well. But I still got some time, so maybe in a year or so if I still got some offers I might take them."

"Good choice." They talked for a while longer until they noticed how late it was getting. Ryan, Scott and Julia had all decided that they would get themselves home. Bridget went to her room and got ready to go to sleep after she already passed out on the beach.

"Well that was a fun evening," Ali said kissing Steve.

"Yeah it was. Same thing tomorrow?"

"You got it." She said kissing him again.

"Seriously? Again," They turned around to see Bridget standing in the door way, not believing what is happening.

"When you get your first boyfriend Bridget, you'll understand," Ali told her daughter.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Steve said, earning him another eye roll from his daughter.

**I know, crappy ending. Sorry about that, but I have already started working on the outline for the next chapter so I hope to have it up by next Monday. I will probably aim for updating every week or so, unless I get more reviews that get me more motivates *hint, hint*. In the next chapter Bridget will meet the team and Steve will learn a bit more about raising a teenager. There is also a poll that I have on my profile, so please take a look at it and vote. Please review, and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I still can't believe you're making me meet your team," Bridget said after helping her father make dinner.

"Well, they're not too happy that they still haven't met you. Chin, Kono and I met Grace after about 3 weeks of working with Danny, and it's been two months since they've known about you," Steve explained.

"Couldn't you have brought me into work with you instead of having dinner with them?" She said curtly.

"First, drop the attitude," He started, "Second; we have dinner together every week, just so we can talk outside of work. Lastly, do you really want to go to work with me?" He lifted an eyebrow inquisitively.

"No," She mumbled, walking toward the couch. He sat down next to her and started to talk.

"They're good people who I trust with my life every day. Don't worry; I know they will like you and you'll like them." Bridget looked up at him with a look that told him she was highly doubtful of it.

"Okay fine, I know you'll like Kono for sure, Danny and Chin, probably." Steve said when he heard the doorbell ring. Steve got up to answer the door and heard Bridget turn on the TV.

"Aloha!" He said when he saw his whole team at the door.

"Hey brah, how's it going?" Chin asked as everyone entered the house.

"I can't believe it's taken over two months for us to meet your daughter. Just saying, but I was starting to think you were lying about her," Danny said before Steve had a chance to answer Chin.

"Now why would I lie about having a kid?"

"How should I know? I have no clue what goes on in your super SEAL brain."

"Where's Bridget?" Kono asked, trying to stop an argument between the two older men.

"She's in the living room." He led his teammates though the house until they spotted Bridget sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

"Bridget," Steve said, causing her to turn around and look at the adults.

"Hi," She said softly, offering a small wavy.

"Hi, I'm Kono." Kono walked around and sat next to her.

"Bridget, but I think you knew that already."

"Yeah I knew that," Kono said laughing.

"And I'm Chin." He introduced himself, offering his hand. Bridget shook it, and studied him for a minute.

"You look familiar, but I don't know where from." She said. Chin thought of where he might have seen the girl before.

"Sorry, I don't know." Chin replied.

"Hey, I'm Danny. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Steve's told me a lot about you," Bridget smiled.

"He has?" Danny said looking at Steve sceptically.

"You commiserate with Grace, I bond with Bridget." Steve responded, reminding him of what he said when Grace stated that Danno talked about Steve a lot.

Danny glared at him before turning to Bridget and saying, "Your Dad is an ass."

"Good to know... I think." Bridget replied, not sure how to respond.

"Now that's uncalled for. I could have said the same thing to Grace, but I didn't," Steve argued.

"Yeah, but Grace is nine and Bridget is fourteen, so Bridget probably already knows what it means."

"Julia and Ryan call each other an ass all the time." Bridget added.

"Not helping kid," Steve replied.

"Do they argue like this a lot?" Bridget asked Kono, while Danny and Steve walked around to sit on the other sofa and Chin pulled up a chair.

"Yeah, they fight more than an old married couple." Bridget thought for a second about what Kono said for a minute.

"The only reason I couldn't see that is because Steve is dating my mom," Bridget said, making Kono and Chin crack up.

"I've known her five minutes and I already like her." Kono said between laughs.

"I don't! She just said she could imagine me as gay! How is that possibly funny," Danny said, flailing his arms for emphases.

"In all fairness, she also said she can imagine Steve being gay," Chin pointed out.

"I'm gonna check on dinner," Steve said getting himself out of the conversation.

"I'm getting a beer," Danny said following his partner. When they were both in the kitchen, it could be heard from the living room that they were arguing. Chin decided to go and make sure they don't kill each other.

"It is going to kill me, not knowing where I recognise Chin," Bridget said to Kono after he left.

"Don't worry, it'll come to you. So what are you watching?"

"The Big Bang Theory."

"Oh, I love this show!" Kono said laughing.

"How can you not?" Bridget replied, which sparked conversation between the two. Twenty minutes later Steve came in and told them that it was time for dinner. Everyone sat around the table and started eating, talking about their lives.

"So wait, I have a question." Bridget said after Danny and Steve finished another argument.

"Shoot kid," Chin replied.

"How did you two become partners if all you ever seem to do is fight?" She asked.

"I needed someone with fresh eyes on the team, and Danny here had only just moved from New Jersey six months earlier."

"Then how did you two join the team then?" Bridget pointed to Chin and Kono.

"Your dad wanted someone who knew the island pretty well, and it was better than working as security for the USS Missouri. Plus I knew-"

"Wait, you worked on the Missouri? For how long?" Bridget interrupted.

"Ummm... I think I started 5 and a half years ago and quit about a year ago when your dad asked me to join 5-0."

"I know where I know you from now." Bridget said, embarrassed from the memory.

"Where?" The four adults asked simultaneously. Bridget groaned, but knew she wasn't gonna be able to get out of telling the story.

"Well, in 4th grade my class went to the USS Missouri for a field trip. After lunch, my friends and I were really bored, so we snuck away. Meli found the security room. We went in and saw that there was no one watching, so we started to goof off. After about an hour we figured out how to work all the cameras, or so we thought. Twenty minutes later, Chin here finds us and we are get busted. You looked like you could have killed us right then and there."

"I remember that. I had only been on the job 2 weeks and thought that the first problem I was gonna have to deal with was teenagers, not a group of 9 and 10 year olds." Chin said, recalling his thoughts of that day.

"You should expect the unexpected when it comes to my friends." Bridget sighed, thinking of all the dumb things they have done.

"Didn't you think that would be a bad idea?" Danny asked.

"Well, I'm kind of a push over and I have a bad tendency to act first and ask questions later."

"Just what we need. Another 'shoot first, ask questions later' McGarrett." Danny said sarcastically. Chin and Kono laughed hard at the statement that got Danny a glare from Steve.

"I don't get it," Bridget said, looking for an answer.

"Good!" Steve and Danny said simultaneously, only causing Kono and Chin to laugh harder.

"Wait, what happened after you and your friends got caught?" Kono asked.

"Chin lectured us about what we did was wrong, we got lunch detention for a month and I was grounded."

"That sucks." Kono said.

"Yup!"

"So what grade are you gonna be in the fall?" Danny asked changing the subject.

"I'm gonna be a freshman in high school."

"What school?" Chin asked.

"Kikui high," Bridget replied as she finished her dinner.

"Awesome! That where I went." Kono said.

"So did Chin and I," Steve responded.

"Well, I went to school in Jersey, so there is no way I went there. Any clubs or sports you're planning on joining?" Danny asked as he helped everyone clean off the table.

"Not really. I've never really been one to join clubs. Maybe if one of my friends joins one I might." Everyone walked back to the living room as they continued to talk.

"I thought Ali said you were going to join a study group?" Steve said.

"No, she wants me to join a study group so I can bring my grades up this year."

"You get bad grades?" Steve questioned.

"They aren't horrible, just not great. Usually C's with the occasional B."

"That's good! I usually got the lowest possible passing grade so I didn't have to repeat a grade or have summer school." Danny smiled.

"The only reason I wasn't that way is because my parents said I wasn't allowed to surf unless I maintained a 3.0 GPA." Kono added.

They continued to talk for a while when until they heard a knock at the door.

"I got it," Steve said, getting up to answer it. He opened the door and saw his girlfriend standing at the door looking exhausted.

"Hey Ali, are you ok? You look like you're going to pass out any second."

"It was a long day. Now I have to go to the Big Island for this case I'm working on and I have to find someone who will take care of Bridget by tomorrow morning and-"

"Ali! Calm down, you're gonna hurt yourself," Steve interrupted. Ali stopped talking and took a couple of deep breaths. "Good, now why doesn't Bridget just stay here? I have no problem having my daughter stay at my house." Steve pointed out. Ali groaned, feeling like an ass for not thinking about that in the first place.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I'm just not thinking straight. Well, my plane leaves tomorrow morning at 10:30, and I need to go into work for a bit before I go to the airport, so can I drop her off at 7:30?"

"Sure. Why don't you come in for a couple of minutes and meet the team?" Steve asked.

"Why the hell not." Ali walked into the house, heading toward the kitchen. Steve noticed this and called to her.

"Everyone is in the living room you know, not the kitchen."

"I'll be out in a minute. I just haven't eaten for about nine hours," Ali said.

"Okay. There is some leftover casserole in the fridge from tonight if you want." He told her as he walked toward the living room. He heard his girlfriend yell a thank you and he smiled.

"You're back! Who was at the door?" Danny questioned Steve when he walked back into the room.

"It was Ali. She's just in the kitchen getting something to eat."

"So we finally get to meet the mother of your child," Chin teased Steve.

"You do remember that the child you are referring to is the room?" Kono pointed out.

"And she doesn't like being called child," Bridget added softly, making everyone in the room laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ali asked as she entered the room.

"Hi mom. It was nothing," Bridget said when she saw Ali.

"Hey sweetheart." She walked up behind Bridget and kissed her on the head. Ali noticed someone she assumed was from 5-0 next to Bridget, so she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Ali."

"I'm Kono, nice to meet you." Kono responded, shaking Ali's hand.

"And you two also work with Steve I assume." Ali directed the statement towards Danny and Chin

"Yes, I'm Chin Ho," He said getting up from his spot to shake Ali's hand.

"And I'm Danny. Let me just warn you of something. If one day Bridget hangs a person off a building, or throws them in a shark tank for information, don't be surprised."

"Ummm... Why?" Ali asked, a bit concerned about why he would say that.

"Because she is a 'shoot first, questions later' McGarrett and her father has done both, plus numerous other things," Danny elaborated.

"You did what?" Ali and Bridget both said simultaneously.

"It's another story for another time," Steve replied right as Bridget yawned loudly.

"I think we should go. We need to get up early in the morning and we both need to pack." Ali said talking mostly to Bridget.

"Why do we need to pack?" Bridget asked.

"You're staying with me while your mom goes to the Big Island for a case she's working on." Steve answered for Ali.

"Okay," Bridget said getting up. She went to her dad, giving him a hug goodbye and said goodnight to everyone else.

"I like Bridget. She seems like a really cool kid," Kono said after Bridget and Ali left, "And Ali seemed really nice too."

"Yeah, they both seem sweet, but I would definitely keep an eye on Bridget. Her and her friends are without a doubt, trouble makers from what I've heard." Chin added.

"She's a teenager with a bit of McGarrett. It's just the personality, she'll be fine." Steve said.

"I think she's more like her mom than you," Danny replied.

"That's more of a hope then an actual assumption isn't it Danno." Steve said knowing Bridget was actually more like him than her mother.

"So what if it's a hope and not a legit guess. We don't need two McGarretts running around getting me shot at. And what have I told you a million times about calling me Danno?" He said with lots of hand guestures.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do I own 5-0?- No. Do I wish I did? - YES!**

Bridget and Ali arrived later than planned the next morning at Steve's house. Bridget wasn't too happy that it was barely eight in the morning, but she got over it reasonably quick. While she was upstairs putting her stuff away in Mary's old room, Ali told Steve everything she thought he needed to know.

"So, her curfew is midnight. She doesn't take any medication, but she does get sick really easily. I'll be surprised if Bridget doesn't get sick before school starts. If she does get sick just give her some Tylenol, and keep her home. I hope to be back by Saturday, but if I'm not, I will probably ask you to take her shopping for school supplies. Ummm... Anything else I'm missing?"

"Just the rest of her life story and a couple of things that I didn't already know," Steve joked, earning him a glare from Ali.

"Ass."

"Am not, but I think you're worrying for nothing." Steve hugged his obviously anxious girlfriend.

"I know it's just that I've never left her with someone she hasn't known her most of her life."

"It's going to be fine," Steve reassured her, "She's a big girl and I know how to take care of a kid. Besides, it'll be a good opportunity to get to know each other better."

"Yeah I guess. I better get going so I don't miss my plane," She said to Steve. Ali went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled up, "Bye Bridget, I'm leaving."

A soft "Okay, bye," could be heard from the second floor.

"You can tell how much she is going to miss me." Sarcasm dripped out of Ali's mouth, talking to Steve.

"Oh yeah," Steve played along, "I'm surprised she isn't clinging on to your legs."

"Totally. Well, I hope to be back soon, like I said. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Steve kissed her for a moment before letting go. "I love you."

"Love you too." With that, Ali turned and walked back to her car.

Steve walked up the stairs to the room Bridget would be occupying for the next couple of days. He entered to see her lying on the bed listening to her iPod.

"Hey kiddo," Steve said, catching his daughters attention.

"Hey, what's up?" Bridget retorted.

"Just wanted to go over some things I want you to know." Steve saw the look in her eyes that asked if they really had too. He smiled remembering how he gave his parents the exact same look many times before.

"Don't worry, it will be quick. First, I know your curfew is midnight, but I want you to be home by 10." Bridget started to interrupt, but was stopped when Steve started again. "I am doing this because I want to spend time with you while you're here. I doubt you'll be up before I go to work and you will probably end up spending all day with your friends, it might be nice to just spend some time with me. Fair enough?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay second, I leave for work at about 8:30. If I'm not here before that and you wake up, I either got called into work early or I'm out on a run or swim. That all right?"

"Totally."

"Third, I want you to always have your phone on you, just in case I need to contact you. Lastly, try not to make too much of a mess, please. I'm a bit of a clean freak. All that good?"

"Yup, I can do that."

"Good. So what are you going to do today?" Steve asked.

"Probably just going to the beach with my friends but none of them are awake yet so I'm not sure."

"Want to come to work with me then, just until you go out with your friends?"

"Sure!" She replied. They head down stairs toward the front door, but half way there, a loud growl came from Bridget's stomach. Steve looked at her hold her stomach.

"You haven't eaten breakfast yet, have you?" Steve asked. He noticed his daughter think for a few seconds before responding.

"Sleep takes priority over food. And I woke up late." Steve rolled his eyes. He remembered Ali having the same philosophy, and then still being late to school most mornings.

"We'll get something on the way 'cause I have no food."

"Cool!" Bridget replied as they headed out the door. They went to a bakery that was on the way to the 5-0 headquarters. Bridget got a chocolate croissant and a banana while Steve decided to get a box of muffins for the rest of the team. They drove to headquarters soon after.

"So what do you think of the team?" Steve asked, breaking the silence.

"I like them a lot! Kono's awesome!" Bridget replied.

"What about Danny and Chin?"

"Well, Danny is kind of strange. He's not native is he?"

"No, he isn't. He claims he hates it here, but he loves it."

"That doesn't surprise me, but he's still cool. And Chin. Mmmm..."

"What, you don't like him."

"No, it's just that he really scared me when I was younger. I was a very quiet kid." Bridget elaborated.

"Ahh, so it's just that he made imprint on you once and that's what influences your thoughts about him?" Bridget stared at her father, wondering if what he had just spoken was English.

"Huh?"

"His first impression on you from when you were 9 is what you still think of him now."

"Oh, that makes sense. And yeah, pretty much," She said, getting out of the car.

"Fair enough." Steve and Bridget headed up to the office where they saw the rest of the team.

"Wow, this is new," Danny said as the two walked through the front door of the office.

"What?" Steve asked

"Super SEAL is late. That never happens."

"Not my fault. Someone has the same philosophy as her mother of sleep over eating."

"But it's true!" Bridget defended her self, "You can eat on the run and eat something small in under 2 minutes. It's pretty hard to do that with sleep."

"She's got a point," Kono added.

"Thank you!"

"Notice how the only two who believe that are the females in the room." Chin pointed out, earning him a muffin being thrown at him by Kono and Bridget glaring at him.

"So what are you doing here?" Danno asked, "I thought you would be hanging out with your friends?"

Bridget stared at him. "You've known me not even a day, how do you know that?"

"Two younger sisters growing up, a brother who had more girlfriends then there are days in a year and a daughter has helped me get an idea of what girls like to do."

"Touché. My friends are asle-" Bridget was interrupted by her phone buzzing. She looked at the text, continuing. "Scratch that, they're... umm... I think they're outside. This is 417 South King Street, right?"

"Yeah." The team replied together. Bridget sent a quick text back then put her phone away.

"They'll probably be up in about one minute, longer if they race or try every door except for the one I told them to go to."

"Why wouldn't they just go where you said?" Danno asked.

"Oh, you haven't met her friends." Steve responded.

Danno was about to question them further on the topic that seemed to be her friend's sanity when someone yelled, "WE'RE HERE!" from the door. The team turned to see 5 teens walking into the office.

"Hey," Bridget said softly.

"Yo, wuz up?"

"Not much. Guys, these are my dad's team mates, Detective Sergeant Danny Williams, Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, and Officer Kono Kalakaua. My dad's team, these are my friends, Scott, Meli, Matt, Ryan and... ummm, Julia, what are you doing?"

Everyone turned to see Julia standing right in front of Chin, studying him very intently.

"He looks familiar, but I don't know what from." Julia replied.

"4th grade, USS Missouri field trip." All the friends responded simultaneously. Julia gasped in excitement.

"I remember that! It was the best flipping field trip EVER! Do you remember me? I was the one pretending to be a body guard and refused to let you leave the room. Remember?"

"Yeah, it's kind of hard not to remember that. Which one of you was the one that started singing?" Chin asked.

"That would have been me." Ryan said raising his hand.

"I remember destroying that room." Scott reminisced.

"Were you the one that asked me a million questions about everything?" Chin asked, pointing to Meli.

"Yup and I've only gotten better!" She stated proudly.

"At what, asking a lot of questions?" Danno didn't really consider it a skill, but it was something a person needed to do.

"Yeah, her record is 47 questions in one hour. It pissed off Mr. Lewine so much. Best algebra class ever," Scott replied.

"Wait, Mr. Lewine at Central Middle school?" Kono asked.

"Yes, but he switched to Lincoln 3 years ago, which is where we went."

"Is he still really annoying and way too happy."

"Yes!" The six teens responded simultaneously.

"Oh my god I hated him!"

"His class was really easy though."

"I'm hungry!" Julia exclaimed as she walked to the door. "Bye five-0 peoples."

"I guess we're leaving then," Bridget said.

"Yeah I guess so. Be good and be careful," Steve reminded her as she left with her friends.

"Ok, bye." And with that the six teens were gone.

"They are so weird," Kono said laughing, "Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much, except they're usually attacking and jumping on each other."

"I really hope Grace doesn't end up like them." Danno said.

"I doubt she will. Ali says they've been that weird for as long as she's known them, and that's about 10 years."

"Oh thank god. That's the best thing I've heard all day." Danny let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"But you never know. She could meet a boy who ends up stalking her and get her into drugs and sex and alcohol."

"You, my friend, are an ass." And with that Danny went to his office.

"AM NOT!" Steve yelled. Danny responded with the one finger salute, making Kono and Chin burst into laughter. After the laughter had died out, everyone went to their personal offices. Steve got through 2 hours of hard work before being interrupted by his phone. When he looked at the caller ID, he didn't recognise the number.

"Hello, is there a Commander Steve McGarrett there?" A female voice that Steve didn't recognise asked.

"This is he. May I ask who is calling?"

"Yes, this is Kim. I'm a lifeguard at Waikiki public beach. I'm calling about you daughter, Bridget McGarrett."

"Is she alright?" Steve knew Ali would murder him if something happened to Bridget, especially after only being gone for a few hours.

"She's fine, but I need you to come and pick her up."

"Ummm... may I ask why?"

"Her and a group of her friends have been taking peoples things and miss placing them."

"You mean stealing?"

"Not quite. Yes they have been taking peoples things, but they just place them somewhere else on the beach. Everyone has found what they have lost, but some have been fairly expensive and some have taken a couple of hours to find."

"Is this the first time?"

"No, I do believe that it has been going on for about 3 weeks now, but this is the first time anyone has caught any of them."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Thank you."

Steve hung up, debating on what to do. Obviously he had to pick up Bridget, but he wasn't sure what he was going to with her after he picked her up. He thought about calling Ali, but she still hasn't called him, telling him that she landed, so he assumed she was either just leaving or still on the plane.

_I'll figure it out on my way there, _Steve decided. He was half way out the door before Danny called out to him.

"Hey buddy, where you going?"

"Picking up Bridget. She got into some trouble."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Okay. You should probably bring her home after you pick her up instead of bringing her here."

Steve hadn't even thought of that. "Thanks. Call if something comes up or you need help."

"Same with you." Danny had a feeling that Steve hasn't had to discipline Bridget before and he would probably need some help.

Steve got into his truck and headed to the beach. He looked at the clock to see that it was 10:45. Ali was still on her plane and wouldn't be off for another half an hour. He had no idea what he was going to do. Yes, he has disciplined her a little bit before, like when he wouldn't let her where an inappropriate bikini, but nothing more than that. He didn't want to punish her more than Ali would and seem like the mean parent, but he knew he couldn't just let her slide.

When he got to the beach, he got out and walked to the life guard station. Steve entered to see Bridget and the twins. The twins were on the bench and Bridget was on the floor in front of Meli, who was french braiding her hair. Meli was the first one to notice his presence, but he was a bit surprised at what the first thing to come out of her mouth was.

"Bridget wins! Congratulations, you are now $25 richer." Meli laughed. Matt and Bridget looked up to see him. Matt groaned pulling out his wallet and giving Bridget money, who had a huge smirk on her face.

"Told you," was the only thing she had to say to Matt.

"I assume you're Commander McGarrett?" Steve turned to see a young woman talking to him.

"Yeah I'm here for Bridget. Is there anything I need to before I take her?"

"No, I made sure she and her friends got everything back to their proper owners and she has apologized to the people she took things from."

"Okay, thank you. Bridget, come on," Steve said. Bridget got up, and followed him to the car. They drove whole ride in silence. Steve saw Bridget look out the side window the whole time. He still had no idea what he was supposed to do with her. He kept thinking of what he should do the whole ride to his house, but had no solutions by the time they arrived. When they entered the house, Bridget went upstairs and Steve went to the living room. After 10 minutes of thinking, he decided he was going to do something he's never done before; ask Danny for help. He called Danny and he picked up on the third ring.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Danny asked.

"I have no idea what to do." Danny knew he was talking about Bridget.

"Well what did she do?"

"She and her friends took peoples things and 'misplaced' them." This confused Danny.

"You mean they stole from people?"

"Yes, but they didn't keep what they stole and everyone found what was stolen."

"That's a new one. Well do you know how long it's been going on?"

"The life guard said probably about 3 weeks, but she isn't sure. I haven't asked Bridget though."

"Okay, well they should know better than taking peoples things, so that's one thing. If Grace had done that I don't think she would understand that what she did was wrong because she's 9, but a 14 year old should know better. Also, I'm assuming no one pressed charges."

"You would assume right."

"Well, stealing _is_ illegal and she needs to understand that. She got lucky this time but in the future people are probably gonna press charges and I doubt she wants to go to jail."

"So... ground her?"

"I'm not going to tell you how to discipline her, I'm just giving you things to think about."

"Okay." Steve thought for a second. "I think I know what I'm gonna do know."

"All right, you go talk to her. Good luck."

"Thanks." Steve said before hanging up. He sat for another minute before going upstairs to find Bridget. When he got up to her room he knocked.

"Come in," he heard, so he entered. He saw her the same way she was earlier that morning, on the bed listening to her iPod.

"Take out the ear buds Bridget, we need to talk." Bridget did as she was told and looked up at him. Steve sighed, not completely sure how to start. He sat down on the bed.

"Do you know why you're in trouble?" Steve started.

"I did something wrong."

"Well yes, but do you know what you did wrong."

"My friends and I took peoples things." This confused Steve a little bit.

"So you knew what you were doing is wrong, but you did it anyway?"

"We didn't keep any of the things we took, so it wasn't like we were stealing. We were just having a bit of fun. Besides none of them were locals."

"That doesn't matter, you were still stealing even if you weren't keeping anything, and it's just as bad to steal from tourists as it is locals."

"Don't tell me you actually can stand tourists."

"Not the point. Bridget, what you did was wrong and you need to understand that. You're grounded until your mom gets back. That means you can be here or at work with me, but that it. Maybe you can have your friends over, but you'll have to call me first and I'll let you know."

"What? You can't do that!" She said standing up.

"Yes I can. I'm your dad, and I'm in charge of you. You did something wrong and you need to understand that.'

"SO! I've known you what 2, 2 and a half months? That doesn't give you the right to punish me!"

"Bridget, you did something illegal. You're lucky charges weren't pressed and you won't be so lucky next time. You need to learn that." Bridget started to realize that Steve was right, but she didn't want to admit it so she kept quiet. Steve noticed this about her and decided to keep talking.

"How about we go to the office for now? You can bring your music." Steve offered. Bridget thought for a second before reluctantly agreeing. She grabbed her iPod and a book out of her bag and followed Steve out of the room. The whole ride there was tense and neither spoke the whole way. Once they got into the office, Bridget looked for Kono and went to her office, where she was. Steve knew she was probably going rant to Kono, but he wasn't going to try and stop it. He went to his office to start some work, when Chin and Danny entered not 2 minutes later.

"Hey, what did you end up deciding?" Danny asked.

"I grounded her till the start of school and she was not happy about it." Steve answered.

"Wait, what happened?" Chin asked. Steve and Danny filled him in on what Bridget has been up to. Chin whistled.

"I've seen a lot of teenagers do a lot of things, and that is a new one."

"I know. I know I did a lot of things I shouldn't of when I was her age, but that was not one of them. I never stole anything unless it was a from a friend and I planned on giving it back." Steve replied.

"Well, no one ever said raising a kid was easy, let alone a teenager, and you haven't known her very long." Danny said.

"I know, she wasn't at all happy with me."

"You'll both just need to get used to you being in a parental role." Danny reassured.

"Yeah, just give it some time and you'll be fine. Don't forget that you also have Ali too."

"Crap, I forgot I need to tell Ali." Steve groaned.

"Make sure you tell her. Otherwise you are going to be in hell." Danny advised.

"Grace got in trouble once and you didn't tell Rachel?" Chin guessed.

"One of the dumbest things I've done since Grace was born. You know, other than agreeing to be parents with super SEAL over here." Danny said.

Steve and Chin laughed at this. He looked though the glass windows and saw Kono and Bridget talking and they looked like they were enjoying them-selves. Steve sighed. He knew raising a kid wasn't going to be easy, but with Ali and Danny teaching him the ropes, he would be a good parent.

**You have no idea how sorry I am for how long it took to update. Second semester was harder and a lot more stuff in my life has come up, but schools out in about 3 weeks so that should mean more updates. Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
